villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Cuervo
Black Cuervo is one of the recurring antagonists from the cartoon series El Tigre on Nickelodeon. She was voiced by Candi Milo. History Black Cuervo is the youngest daughter of a family of supervillains. Manny is picking the right cardboard for Frida's piñata, when he spots a police chase outside. Black Cuervo is on the run, and wrecking havoc at the same time. Seeing Mrs. Chichita nearby (who is oblivious to what's going on), he transforms into El Tigre and saves her. He then goes to confront Black Cuervo, and is surprised to see that she is a girl. He then takes off after her, and the two land on a building. When she first met El Tigre, she tricked him into wreaking havoc on Miracle City with her. She was scolded by her family when she developed a crush on El Tigre. Her real name is Zoe Aves, whose bullied Frida for years. ''Series:'' She first appears "Enter the Cuervo" when Frida invited the whole school except Zoe. due to there rival back in preschool. after Frida left, Zoe swears revenge on her for not inviting her. by planning to use Manny. When Manny spots a police chase, where black Cuervo was on the run. after that, El Tigre confronts Her, only to figure out that she is a girl. later however, after picking up a cardboard for the piñata, he stops to meet with black cuervo on the top of the roof. As El Tigre, he tells her about his promise. She thinks he's a goody-goody, but he insists he is the "baddest macho in all of Miracle City". the two then go off to mischief to cause mischief together. this later caused Manny & Frida to have an argument, which at the end Frida uninvited Manny. as Zoe gleefully suceeded her plan. Black Cuervo meets El Tigre watching sadly from the rooftop, and persuades him to ruin Frida's night. They proceed it, until he spots Frida wearing a belt bucke he made her. Realizing what a bad friend he's been, he turns on Cuervo and they battle until El Tigre successfully defeats her with the Spinning Armadillo. She calls her two allies Voltura & Lady Gobbler (Who is her mother & grandmother) to take her away and swears revenge on El Tigre (whom she now has feelings for). in "Fool Speed Ahead", she is one of the villains who were competing in the annual event: Miracle City Supervillain Grand Prix. & is later defeated by Puma Loco & El Tigre. in "Eye Caramba", in "Clash of The Titan", Black Cuervo makes a cameo along with various supervillains & later defeated by Titanium Titan (who pretended to become a superhero again). in "Burrito's Little Helper", in "The Good, The Bad, The El Tigre, Black Cuervo appeared along with various super villains. later, she was later one of the villains chained up (Alongside Cactus Kid, Senor Siniestro, El Oso, El Mal Verde, El Tarantula, Comrade Chaos, & Mano Negra, Lady Gobber, & Dr. Chipotle Sr.) as part of Django's Plan. it is unknown why she is Sartana's enemy. Later, she is later freed along with the rest of the supervillains, thanks to El Tigre. In "Tigre + Cuervo Forever", Manny uses Black Cuervo to get information of what the Flock of Fury is doing, later Manny (as El Tigre) accidentally reveals to his father that he was pretended to like Cuervo just to get information. this causes Black Cuervo (who is Zoe), to tried to destroy him for it, however El Tigre apologizes to her & tells her that he's going make it up to her. Zoe asks how is he going to do that, he answers since they are fighting, he going to make her win, this angers Zoe who later defeats Manny. at the end of the episode, its revealed that she still likes him. In "The Cuervo Project", Zoe partnered with Manny & Frida fo there Science fair project, and there project was to be a volcano. Frida tells Manny that would be a good idea, & that she wants zoe to fall into the volcano, while zoe hears frida. Zoe's plan was not to reveal her secret identity, In "No Boots, No Belt, No Brero", Trivia *Zoe's last name "Aves", means "birds" in Spanish. *In the Latin American (Mexican) version of El Tigre, in every one of her appearances, she has a different actress, except in "The Cuervo Project", and "No Boots, No Belts, No Brero", where her first VA returned to reprise her role. *It has also been said that Manny Rivera has a small crush on Zoe, but not her alter ego, Cuervo. *A cameo of Zoe appeared along with Frida in a short of Cartoon Network's MAD. *It is revealed by the creator El tigre Jorge Gutierrez, That she used to be Manny's Friend until he got detention & later become frida who would later become enemies with Zoe. *Black Cuervo is like The Vulture from the Marvel Comics, as both use bird - theme combat suits and are enemies of the main character (Spider Man & El Tigre, respectively). **She may have also been inspired by former Spider - Man villain turned ally Black Cat *Black Cuervo's costume looks like the uniform of the main characters from the animae series Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman. *In her beta picture, Black Cuervo looked very different compared to her final design. The differences includez: **Her hair is much longer and covers one of her eyes. **The purple stripe is not in the middle of her helmet and the viser is divided into sections. There is also no purple mask under the helmet. **Her body suit had buttons along with a see - through skirt. **Her stockings had less strips on them. **Her boots had a purple stripe at the bottom and the soles were more detailed. Gallery Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Obsessed Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Dissociative Category:Anti-Villain Category:Perverts Category:Alter-Ego Category:Crossover Villains Category:On & Off Category:Minion